


Blood and Booze

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Vampire AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw <a href="http://maybesamwinchester.tumblr.com/post/93258189312/igotshitiwannasay-frankmorys-two-vampire">this</a> tumblr post and went "Destiel Au!". Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Booze

Dean Winchester has never been the brightest one in the family. No, he leaves that to Sam. So when his father is out on a ‘business trip’ and he has the opportunity to invite his friend Cas over, he takes it. And when Sam asks if he can stay at a friend’s house that day and Dean has a chance to be completely alone with Cas, he takes it. And when he finds some of his dad’s liquor, and has the chance to get drunk with his insanely gorgeous best friend, he takes it.

 >>>               

“Dean.” Cas mumbles dazedly.

            “Cas.” The two have been drinking for a few hours now and are absolutely, completely and totally wasted. They can’t even walk straight so they are currently collapsed on Dean’s bed, too intoxicated to do anything else.

            “Dean, what do I look like?” Cas asks sleepily.

            “What?” Dean asks. Cas tilts his head so he’s facing Dean.

            “We can’t see ourselves in mirrors, man.” Cas says slowly. “I just realized I’ve never seen myself. How weird is that?”

            “Yeah,” Dean murmurs in drunken agreement. “yeah.”

            “So what do I look like?”

            “Um,” The rational part of Dean’s brain seems like its trying to communicate something, but with tequila and vodka clouding his thoughts, Dean’s mental filter dies. “Well you’ve got blue eyes and it’s not just any kind of blue it’s like the blue of angels, like Shakespeare has got no descriptions to compare, it’s like a glacial blue but it’s also warm and beautiful.” Cas nods solemnly, barely understanding Dean’s words. “You’ve also got this hair,” Dean continues, “It’s always sticking up everywhere like you just had sex which is totally not okay cause I’d really wanna have sex with you, but you’re really straight.”

            “Good,” Cas whispers. “Sex is good.”

            “I really want you to do me, Cas.” Dean says, in a stupor. “Do me.”

            “Alright,” Cas says. “You’ve got these candy apple green eyes that I just want to melt in and they remind me of forests and jungles in far-off lands.” Dean means to correct Cas on his request, but lets him to continue, too drunk to argue. “You’ve got freckles, which is really weird, cause you’re a vampire, but they’re really gorgeous on your cheekbones so I’m okay with ‘em.” Cas pauses to take a breath. “That’s another thing, your cheekbones. They’re the sexiest thing, and then with golden freckles it’s just- _unf,_ I can’t even look at you without having an orgasm.” Cas is quiet for a second then giggles. “I like tracing the stars in your freckles.” He takes a hand and begins connecting the dots on Dean’s face. Dean snickers.

            “That tickles, Cas!” He protests.

            “Are you ticklish, Dean Winchester?” Cas asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer and begins running his fingers all over Dean’s body, searching for weak spots.

            “Cas, stop.” Dean says between panting breaths as Cas moves to tickle his neck. “You’re killing me.” Cas does stop, but cocks his head to one side.

            “Dean, are your lips ticklish?” Cas again, doesn’t wait for an answer and presses a quick, sloppy kiss to Dean’s lips. It’s wet, and messy and tastes like vodka, but _my god_ if Dean doesn’t love it. Cas looms above him, expectantly waiting for a reaction.

            “You know, Cas,” Dean says drowsily, “My lips just might be very ticklish.”

            “I’ll tickle them tomorrow,” Cas says, his head drooping onto Dean’s chest. “I’m very tired right now.”

            “Sure thing, Cas,” Dean says, tucking his chin over Cas’ head and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Day, Cas.”

            “G’day, Dean.”

>>>

            When Dean wakes up he has a god-awful hangover. At the same time, he can’t bring himself to get a glass of water. He feels so warm and peaceful and can’t quite figure out why until he feels Castiel, sleeping on his chest. He tries to remember what happened last day and groans as he recalls his rash words. His groan makes Cas stir and soon the boy is awake. Cas tries to move, but finds himself entangled in Dean’s arms.

            “Hello, Dean?”

            “Oh,” Dean says, laughing nervously “Sorry, Cas.” He reluctantly releases Castiel and Cas slides off of Dean’s chest. He doesn’t get up though, and stays by Dean’s side, the length of their bodies pressed together. They stay silent for a moment, just not-breathing together.

“Dean?” Cas asks tentatively.

“Yeah, Cas.”

“Did I kiss you last day?” Cas swallows hard as he finishes his sentence and Dean has to sit for a moment, trying to figure out the appropriate response.

“You might have.” Dean replies. Cas brings his hands up to cover his face.

“Oh god,” Cas says. “If I were human, I would be blushing right now.” He pauses for a moment. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean takes both of Cas’ hands in his own and pulls them away from the other boy’s face. Cas looks up slowly, his cobalt eyes hesitantly meeting Dean’s emerald ones.

“What if I told you I liked it, Cas?” Dean gasps as Cas intertwines their fingers.

“What if I told you I’ve wanted to wake up next to you for as long as I can remember?” Cas ducks his head, but Dean refuses to let him get away and pulls the other boy closer. Castiel resettles himself so he is resting in the crook of Dean’s arm, but they’re still holding hands.

“Well,” Dean says slyly. “We don’t have to get up just yet. We’ve got a whole night ahead of us, I can promise you that.”

“Really,” Cas says, nuzzling into Dean’s side. “We’re immortal, Dean. We’ve got a whole forever ahead of us.”

“Do you want to spend the rest of forever with me?”

“Of course, you assbutt.”

“You’re the assbutt. Assbutt.”

“Oh, is _that_ how it is?” Soon the two dissolve into teasing and wrestling and eventually tickling. Cas makes good on his promise to tickle Dean’s lips more and Dean makes good on his promise of nights and days together, for that century, and many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://thearchangelofsass.tumblr.com)


End file.
